Wildcards in the X
by Lynxia
Summary: Chaos Control... It lead them to a place where they don't belong, yet have to remain untill it happens again. When ever that will be... Maguss, Venus and many others; will they be the Wildcards in this game of 'Finders Keepers" or the winning cards?
1. Their Intro

_Disclaimer: All Sonic Characters © to Sega/Sonic Team/DIC/Archie Comics.  
Fan characters belong to the writer of this fiction, which is me: Lynxia aka Patty Hendriks._

**  
**

**Wildcards in the X**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter one:  
Their Intro**

"Venus, I suggest you better stay here, while I check it out."  
"No, I am coming with you."  
"Venus..."  
"No, I am coming with you. I will not be left behind. I won't allow it. You always go check things alone and I am just standing on the sidewalk. I am getting tired of playing that part, Maguss."  
Two creatures stand across each other as they argue in the darkness of the trees among them. Its night, yet the dark blue sky has an odd orange glow. In the distance, sounds of explosions can be heard and it drew the attention of them both.  
The flying fox has the leather wings folded around her shoulders like an improvised cloak and her large bat ears slightly tremble when it catches the sounds which come from the distance. It is obvious she is eager to go and find out what causes the explosions.  
Across of her stands a white echidna and he doesn't look pleased. He looks at her with narrowed yellow eyes, his brown trench coat blowing in the wind which blows its way through the dark forest. He raises a spiked hand to get the flying fox's attention and says with his low, yet warm voice," listen to me, Venus. It might be dangerous... I will go alone and will meet up with you back here. I won't take no for an answer. Got it?"  
Without waiting for her response, he turns around and starts running towards the odd orange glow in the distance, the chains which are attached to a lock against his chest, rattle because of the wild and fast movements the echidna now makes. He runs like his own life depends on it.  
"Maguss!" the flying fox calls after him and curses under her breath. Again he goes off alone... and as always, she will just follow him. With a serious look across her furry face, she spreads her wings and slightly jumps up to let the wings catch the wind. She gains altitude and within a second she breaks through the treetops to continue her flight to where the explosions come from.  
Soaring close over the trees, she notices that the orange glow in the distance is slowly fading away and a high tower with a round yellow roof comes in sight. She blinks slowly with her big eyes as she stares towards the odd large object in her view.  
She knows exactly what it is, yet suddenly it looks like something she has never seen before. Something isn't right...

Below her, the white echidna makes his way through the forest to reach the tower Venus saw in the distance. He has to get there as fast as he can. That tower is important to everyone who lives on this planet, because it contains items of value and power. He would never forgive himself if he won't be able to stop what ever is happening around the tower. If those items get lost in any way, the story will just begin all over again.  
Searching for them, fighting for them, another war...  
Maguss grits his teeth as he thinks about it and runs even faster, until he reaches the end of the forest. Skidding to a stop on top of the hill, the tower is now in full view. Smoke rises from heaps of burning metal, gates looks busted and buildings around the tower are either destroyed or heavily damaged. Even the tanks and the mechas who were supposed to guard the place are demolished.  
Maguss shakes his head as he stares down at the chaos below and asks to himself," who created this mess...? Who has been so stupid to enter the Emerald base of Doctor Eggman like this?"  
"Someone who has the guts to even dare to get in there. I guess someone got tired of the fact those Emerald are there in the possession of dr. Eggman."  
Maguss sighs softly when he hears Venus's voice above him and slightly tilts his head to look up to her, saying," no, its because I told you to stay put instead of following me."  
Venus slightly pouts her lips as the wings on her back continue to flap to keep her hovering above Maguss. He always has to be so uptight... Why can't he lighten up for once?  
"I say those who tried to get in won't be coming out anymore. Look at all those mechas, its hard to believe anyone survived this attack."  
They both look back over towards the tower which baths in the yellow glow of the spotlights build into the round roof. One of them appears to be broken.  
"It's just plain madness," the white echidna says and taps against his nose with a thoughtful expression across his face. Its a habit of his when he becomes nervous. Venus nods in agreement and was about to say something as the tower starts to glow even brighter.  
they both stare towards it with an expression of awe across their faces. It was unexpected, but surely doesn't surprise them both. They already knew something wasn't right and the bright lights which escapes from the tower just proves it. But what does it mean?  
Maguss frowns as he continues to look towards the now glowing tower and sets a step forward, looking like he has seen a ghost. He knows...  
"Oh no..." he whispers, making Venus look down at him with a confused look across her furry face. He suddenly looks afraid, very afraid. It seems he knows something Venus isn't even aware of.  
It isn't because of the spotlights that the night sky almost lights up... The bright light which grows larger and larger is created by something unnatural within the Tower and that means that the seven Chaos Emeralds, the items of value he thought about earlier, lost control. What else could it be?  
There is no time to lose.  
"Venus! We have to go! This place is going to blow!" Maguss screams and waves an arm towards Venus to make her aware of the danger which might come.  
Venus looks surprised at first, but nods and folds her wings back to make a sharp turn in the opposite direction of the tower which is now no more in sight. Its like it was swallowed whole within the white light.. Almost touching the ground, she spreads her wings before she is able to fall and flies off, back to the forest to find cover.  
Maguss growls as he turns around to follow Venus across the land and tries to run as fast as he can. He rather not find out what this light means. Right now, it means death for him and Venus. Nothing good comes from those Chaos Emeralds...  
First comes the search for all seven of them, then comes the war and then come the loss of dear ones and nobody ever actually wins.  
Its one annoying circle which can't be broken unless the Emerald will be destroyed. If only he could have done that, before all this.

Their attempt to get away from the strange light which came at them with no sound and no warning is meaningless. No matter how fast Venus flapps her wings and uses the wind to gain height... No matter how fast Maguss tries to run in a straight line through the forest, using his spiked knuckles to smash away rocks and trees which stand in his way... The blinding white light swallows them both.  
"Maguss!" Venus screams out with a high pitched voice as the wind suddenly disappears from under her wings, the light blinding her and making her tumble down as she loses control over everything. She feels herself twirls around, but doesn't hit anything. there is nothing there within the light.  
The white echidna can not react to the hearing of his name as he feels the ground disappear underneath his heavy boots. He covers his dark lined eyes with his arms, the sudden silence around him unnatural and strange... uncalled for... The white fur starts to blend in with the white light around him and soon both Venus and Maguss are gone without a trace.

All is sudden black.

_**-To be continued-**_


	2. Say Hello World

Disclaimer: All Sonic Characters © to Sega/Sonic Team/DIC/Archie Comics.  
Fan characters belong to the writer of this fiction, which is me: Lynxia aka Patty Hendriks.

**Wildcards in the X  
****-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter two:  
****Say Hello World**

****

"M-Maguss..."  
Everything is still black, yet she can feel herself lift up her arm to touch her face.  
Still in one piece.  
"Maguss...?"  
Carefully Venus opens her eyes and closes them right away as light shines in them, painfully. It still hurts; her sensitive eyes still sting because of the bright light which came from out the Emerald Tower. That reminds her... Where is she? What happened?  
She tries to open her eyes again, feeling something press in the bent of her back and it's like her wings are very much wrinkled and deformed. She is able to gaze up through her eyelashes, seeing a clear blue sky. Surprise gets a hang of her. Wasn't it night time before the explosion of light? How long has she been out? ...And what is that sour smell?  
She frowns as she continues to stare up that sky while questions race through her mind. Once she is able to fully open her eyes, she tries to sit up, feeling she sinks slightly away in what ever she was laying on. What ever it is, it smells... Bad.  
"Aww man..." Venus mutters as she looks at her bat wings," what a mess..."  
She brushes her hands over her leather wings to get the folds out of the thin parts. It seems she landed on her wings, but at least no bones are broken or any parts ripped. She is still able to use them for flight. She continues to sit there as she caresses her wings and finally takes the time to have a look around to see where she ended up. It sure isn't the forest anymore...  
Buildings tower high above her as if they almost touch the sky and odd machines on wheels pass the opening of the alley she is in. She ended up in a city, but it's like one she has never seen before; everything looks so big.  
As she stands up to get moving to see more of the city, her foot suddenly slips over a round object, making her let out a high yelp as she realises she is falling back. She lands back in a lot of garbage, creating a lot of noise and sending tin cans, bottles, paper and other mess in all direction. As she lies on her back again, she gets a disgusted look across her face, saying softly," oh man, landed right in a garbage heap. That's like, so typical."  
She takes a banana peal from her ear, tossing it to the side with a grumble escaping from her throat and then gets up again to climb out of the container. Having a hard time to reach the edge of it as her feet continue to sink away in the garbage, she manages to grab a hold on it and pulls herself up to finally escape the smelly pile of junk.  
She lands on her hands and knees once she almost threw herself out of the container, glad enough she feels solid ground. She rises up and brushes herself off to get rid of anything that doesn't belong with her or to her, looking around again.  
No sign of Maguss. Where can he be? Did they get separated after the blast? Venus sighs softly at the thought of it. She rather has Maguss by her side right now in this unfamiliar place.  
That she feels small is no surprise; these buildings are huge...  
She starts to head to the opening of the alley to head for the noises her ears are able to hear. Those moving vehicles make a lot of noise, but there are more things... Talking, a lot of talking as if there are creatures there where the odd vehicles are. Maybe someone can tell her where she, so she is able to know where she should go and find out where Maguss is.  
Her face clears up when the positive thought crosses her mind and she starts to head out of the alley to meet these voices she heard. As she steps out of the alley, the sunlight almost blinds her and she lifts up a hand to block the rays of light out of her eyes. As she looks up to have a look around now that she stands on some sort of sidewalk, a glance of terror appears on her face as if she is struck by lightning.  
With confused and surprised looks, odd creatures look down at her as if they have seen a ghost. They are much taller then her and almost furless with small ears and eyes. Long legs and arms sprout out of their thin bodies and they wear a lot of clothing.  
Venus sets a step back as she stares up to the creatures she has never seen before and bumps into one.  
"Wow there, kid. Halloween is over."  
Venus looks up to the man with big eyes and small pupils, slowly figuring out these creatures speak the same language.  
"H-Halloween?"  
"Mommy, mommy! I want that too!" a small creature almost screams towards what appears to be its mother. Its almost as small as Venus is and that scares her a bit," I want those wings, but not the ears! The ears are ugly!"  
Her ears are ugly…? Venus arches a brow as she wonders if she should get angry about it, but doesn't get the time for it as more of the creatures gather around her, all staring down at her and its giving her the creeps.  
"Such a detailed costume."  
"Isn't it warm wearing stuff like that, kid?"  
"Guess the circus is in town. What sane kid would walk around like this?"  
"I think it's real. Didn't you hear the news about that blue hedgehog last night at Station Square?"  
"I heard it even out ran the S Team! It sure was fast."  
"It's just a publicity stunt, that's what it is!"  
Blue hedgehog…? Fast…? Now that sounds familiar.  
Venus shakes her head, getting nervous of all the talking, guessing and staring around her and takes a deep breath. She clenches her fists and suddenly yells," get the heck out of my way, long stakes!"  
She extends her wings; making people back away from her with surprised yelps and with one single flap she shoots up from the sidewalk to leave the creatures below her.  
"How rude… Kids these days have absolute no manners at all."  
"She can fly!"  
"It is an invasion!"  
"I still say it's a publicity stunt!"  
"Let's follow her!"  
Venus bites her lip as she soars between the high buildings, the streets below her. She looks like she is about to either smash some thing or to scream her lunges out. Where did she end up? Is this still Mobius or a different planet? And where the heck is Maguss?  
She lowers her head to have a look below and sees many creatures look up to her and a few following her. It appears they can not fly, so if she remains up there in the sky, she will be safe. But she needs to land soon again. As a high building comes in her sight, she flies towards it and dives straight up, almost touching the glass of the windows to head for the roof. She throws a quick glance to her reflection in the glass, seeing surprised faces of the creatures that are inside the building and close to the windows. She sighs softly and slightly folds her wings back once she has reached the roof. Landing on her feet, she feels the wind tugging on her wings and clothes. From where she is now, she can see almost the whole city of where she ended up.  
"This is bad… I don't know where I am."  
Venus stands on the edge of the building, folding her wings around her shoulders so the wind won't push her back. Looking down towards the street so far below her, she sees more creatures have gathered to look up to her.  
"Stupid tall…" she keeps her mouth shut to prevent a wave of insults towards the odd creatures down there and sits down, having a look of defeat across her furry face. As long as she doesn't get a hint about where she is and where she should go, she can't do anything but wait and remain here in this stupid city.

"I bet it's a gargoyle."  
"Oh, don't be so stupid. It's just some small person in a costume."  
"But she was able to fly."  
"Some sort of scientist must have created robot wings for kids so they can fly."  
"Professor Thorndyke?"  
"Who knows? I still think its stupid, having flying dressed up kids around here. Who knows what kind of accident might happen."  
The people continue to argue as they look up to the bat-like creature sitting up there on the building of the National Bank.  
A silver scooter joins the crowd, coming to a stop to let the driver have a look of what is happening. The young woman tilts her head up to follow the gazes of the people among her and sees a black dot up the building.  
"A jumper..?" she asks herself, not looking interested to actually find out what is up there. The only thing that draws her attention is a minivan which skids to a stop by the crowd. The white car's side door slides open and a few people jump out of it to run to the entrance of the bank. It is obviously a camera crew…  
The red head woman who holds the microphone stands in front of the entrance of the bank and looks over to her cameraman, asking," are we ready?"  
The man nods as he lets the camera lean on his shoulder and watches the woman stand ready for a report.  
"Good afternoon, this isScarlett Garciawith an exclusive report of an odd looking creature which has been spotted by the people of Station Square. Yesterday, the news spread of a very fast blue hedgehog which made the streets of this city dangerous for all who wasn't fast enough. Right now, a bat-like creature has been spotted on the roof the National Bank. Where these creatures suddenly come from is still unknown and people are afraid for an invasion."  
The cameraman slowly steps back, aiming the lens of his camera up to the roof to zoom in on Venus, who still sits there while staring down at them all.  
"A chopper has been send out to have a good view of the creature, so we will have better images of it later. In the meantime, I am going to interview a few witnesses who have seen this creature up close. Sir, tell me what you have seen."  
The lady walks over to a man standing close to her, who is staring up the building as she holds the microphone out to him to have a short interview.  
The girl on the scooter shakes her head and gives gas to drive away from the scene. People take things too seriously these days and turn everything into the news of the day. It starts to become boring and annoying.  
As she drives away, the helicoptermisses Garcia spoke aboutcomes flying towards the National Bank to have a good close-up on Venus.

Venus lifts her head up when she hears an odd noise coming her way and sees the helicopter. She frowns as she tries to figure out what it is, because she has never seen it before. It's a machine, like the vehicles below which use wheels to move forward. Venus slowly stands up; unfolding her wings as she keeps her eyes pinned on the object with the rotating blade.  
It appears those creatures won't leave her alone for the time being. She feels the gushes of wind push against her tiny slender body as the helicopter comes closer.  
One person hangs half out of the flying object, tied to his chair with a belt and a camera resting against his face.  
"Yeah, I have a very good shot of her. Just smile to the birdie, sweety," the man says through his headset and closes his left eye to have a look through the now recording camera.  
Venus flattens her ears a bit as she notices the camera and narrows her eyes. For her, it looks like a weapon and she was able to hear what the man said. 'Shot' isn't quite the right word for this moment…  
"I'll give you a shot," she mumbles through her gritted teeth and leaps up towards the helicopter to attack the man with the camera," I told you idiots to get the heck out of my way!"  
The man lets out a scream as the close-up of Venus suddenly comes extremely close and grabs hold onto the belt around his waist to be sure he won't fall out of the helicopter as his camera gets kicked out of his hands.  
The camera tumbles down towards the street and the crowd below.  
From through out the whole city, big television screens show the twirling images which come from the falling camera and people who watch it all gasp.  
The crowd below the building quickly move away as the camera smashes into pieces in the middle of the street, a few people screaming, others now knowing this isn't a publicity stunt.  
Garcia looks over to her camera man and almost demands him," get a close-up of what is happening up there! I want some good footage for our report."  
Way above their heads, Venus fights against the hard wind which comes from the rotor to remain close to the man who just lost his camera because of her doing. He just watched in horror how his beloved camera became demolished.  
"My camera! Oh no!"  
"Which words of 'get out of my way' didn't you understand!" Venus yells towards the man who quickly covers his head with his arms, afraid she might kick again and actually hit him," stop following me! All of you!"  
She turns her attention to everyone below who still has the guts to remain standing down at the street after what happened. She angrily shakes her head and folds her wings back to let herself drop down from such an incredible height. As she twirls while falling, she closes her eyes hearing people shout as she comes closer.  
These creatures are as afraid of her as she is of them. How is she able to ever go home in this situation? Nobody will be able to help her like this.  
She spreads her wings, her eyes snapping open as she comes to a sudden stop in mid-air as she just hovers in front of Garcia's camera man.  
This one stares in shock at her, clinging onto the rolling camera. He opens his mouth to speak, but only stumbles across his own words.  
So afraid…  
Garcia blinks with her eyes and then sets a step forward to meet up with Venus, now holding the microphone out to her to ask the flying fox a question. It seems her job comes before anything else; even her own fear.  
Venus throws a cold glare in Garcia's direction and then flies up again to avoid the question which still needed to be asked. She had enough attention for today. All she wants to do now is get away from this chaotic place to find shelter. She will look for Maguss once she has rested…  
Venus flaps her wings as she continues to soar close over the buildings to find a way out of this labyrinth of stone and metal and sees the mountains in the distance. It looks promising enough to head towards it to prove her luck there.

_**-To Be Continued-**_


End file.
